Rejection & Reconciliation
by trezisendgame
Summary: All Dez has ever wanted was Trish, but life and significant others got in the way. Having hurt her once before Trish is reluctant to trust him again. With a little encouragement things just might go right. [Trez with a hint of meddling Auslly]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, or Dez. **

This originally started out as a one shot but as of now it looks more like two or three chapters. It might be a little OOC but eh who cares.

Reveiws are always welcome.

* * *

"Knock Knock."

Trish looked up from her desk to find Ally standing in the doorway of her office.

"I don't know why you even bother knocking." Trish laughed finishing the e-mail she was working on before powering off her computer.

"It's the polite thing to do." Ally shrugged.

"Let me grab my purse and we'll head out." She gathered all her stuff making sure she had her cellphone and keys. Shutting off the lights, she closed the door locking it behind her.

"I'm going home for the night Gustav, you can do the same." She said to her secretary/bodyguard on her way out. "It's Friday go have some fun."

"Sure thing boss," he answered in that slow steady voice of his, "Just let me finish here and then I'll lock up." Trish had no idea what this man did for fun but his ability to stay composed and handle some of the nasty people who walked through those doors was one of the reason's she'd hired him.

You try telling someone they didn't have what it took to be a singer, songwriter, or even an actor. Those who didn't burst into tears wanted to murder you.

With a final wave, she departed catching up to Ally who was waiting on the sidewalk.

She was staring up at the building in apparent awe, "I still can't believe you started your own talent agency, I'm proud of you."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Obviously, I didn't get a business degree for nothing."

Ally gave her a quick hug, "Either way, I'm glad you decided to stay in Miami."

Returning her hug Trish hooked her arm through Ally's and they began the short trek to their favorite bar. It was happy hour and after the week she'd had, she needed a nice margarita.

As the first sip of the cool drink slid down her throat Trish felt some of the stress from the week begin to disappear.

"So did you break up with him?" Ally asked.

Just like that the stress was back

Trish took another sip of her drink, she was going to need it.

She started fidgeting with the straw. "Yeah, I did. Let's just say it didn't go so well."

_She had put off talking to Jace long enough, it was time._

_She couldn't keep stringing Jace along, she of all people knew what it felt like._

_They'd been together since high school and sure they'd had fun but she couldn't deny it anymore._

_She was in love with someone else._

_Pulling out her phone, she dialed his number before she chickened out._

_Jace answered almost immediately, "Trish are you okay you haven't been answering my calls." _

_He sounded so concerned which just made her feel a million times worse because of what she was about to do._

"_Jace I can't do this anymore."_

_There, she said it._

"_I see."_

_An awkward silence filled the air._

"_Can I ask why?"_

"_I-I I'm…"_

_She couldn't say it, she couldn't do it. She'd barely just admitted it to herself._

"_Spit it out Trish I don't have all day." His tone had gone from caring to icy in a split second._

_She took a deep breath._

"_I'm in love with someone else."_

_Silence and then, "It's him isn't it."_

"_Yes," she whispered._

"_When we first met you told me you were trying to get over someone it was him wasn't it?"_

"_Yes," she whispered again._

"_I never stood a chance did I?" _

"_Yes. No. I don't know. Jace you have to know, I'm sorry!" _

"_Whatever, it doesn't matter. He's one lucky bastard."_

"_Jace!"_

Trish felt something cool fall on her skin, swiping at her cheek she realized she was crying. Wordlessly Ally stood up and hugged Trish, gently brushing the tears off her face.

"C'mon let's get out of here." Ally suggested feeling a little guilty.

She'd sat Trish down and asked her if she still wanted to be with Jace. It was a long shot but she was tired of seeing Trish walk around with a fake smile and a dead look in her eyes. That relationship had been causing her more harm than good. It had come to the point where even Austin noticed something wasn't right.

"_You gotta do something Ally."_

So she did. But seeing Trish in pain had her questioning her judgement.

She was no Dr. Cupid.

Trish knew what Ally was thinking, "Don't even go there Ally. You really helped open my eyes to what I already felt and I'm grateful for what you did. I already wasted so many years with him. If you wouldn't have intervened when you did I probably would have done something stupid and married him. But thankfully I didn't."

"Still you two were together for such a long time, I feel bad."

Not as bad as Trish did.

She was still kicking herself for being blind all those years, even after high school she hadn't been willing to uproot her life and move to Albuquerque, and apparently he hadn't felt the need to come to Miami either.

How could she have ignored all the warning signs reading, "Careful danger ahead!"

She offered Ally a watery smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine before you know it."

"I know you will, you're one tough cookie Trish De La Rosa."

By now they'd arrived at Trish's apartment, after a bone crushing hug from Ally and the promise to call her tomorrow Trish made her way to her floor.

A figure in the shadows watched the best friends exchange hugs. His heart swelled at the sight of her, she looked older, more mature, a woman. He cursed himself for cutting her out of his life, that was something that he still regretted. He saw the tear streaks on her beautiful face and his fists clenched at the sight of them. Right there he vowed never to allow anyone else to hurt her ever again.

As soon as Ally drove off he was pushing the lobby door open, the blast of cool air refreshing.

"Excuse me, can you give me Trish De La Rosa's apartment number?"

* * *

She'd barely finished kicking off her shoes when there was a knock on the door.

Weird, she wasn't expecting anyone.

Shrugging off her suit jacket she made her way to the the door. The knocking turned into a steady pounding, more than a little bit annoyed Trish almost tripped over her feet in her haste to get the door.

"Trish I know you're in there, open this door immediately!"

She froze hand on the knob. There was no way.

He was in L.A.

"Trish!" He bellowed.

It was.

It had been years since she'd last heard that voice and yet her traitorous heart still beat faster at the sound of it.

Stop it, she scolded.

Mustering up all her courage she yanked the door open to reveal the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Dez."

He looked even better than the last time she had seen him. Studying him she noticed he was a little sunburnt, even after all those years in Miami he still forgot to put on sunblock. He'd trimmed that floppy hair of his youth, now it was the perfect length to pull and tug, not too long but not too short. She wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair, to tug on it while he took her bed. Ridding herself of those thoughts she continued her silent appraisal. He'd also filled out in all the right places, his biceps were bigger, his shirt clinging to his now toned physique, L.A. had been good to him.

"Trish!" There she was beautiful but hurt. Her sadness punching him right in the gut. "What the hell did that sonofabitch do to you?" He all but roared.

Trish just stared at him blankly confused as to what he was going on about, "What are you-." Right...puffy eyes, messed up hair, wrinkled clothes she looked a mess no doubt.

But it's not like she owed him an explanation.

In fact, "Why are you here?"

His anger faded quickly replaced with nervousness, looking down he shuffled his feet, "I wanted to see you." He replied in a small voice.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked incredulously, "You wanted to see me?"

The door slammed right in his face.

"I fly across the country and this is the thanks I get. That seems about right." His voice might have been muffled but she heard every word he said loud and clear.

Yanking the door open she grabbed him by the arm and tugged him inside.

Turning to him, she began yelling.

"You don't get to show up on my doorstep and start bitching and moaning. Don't act like you're doing me a service." Trish yelled poking his chest her voice rising with every word.

Dez grabbed her hand before she ended up seriously hurting him, "What is your problem?" He shouted back, "I just wanted to see my friend."

"Friend?" Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing, yanking her hand out of his grasp she continued her tirade, "Friend? That's rich coming from you. When's the last time you picked up a phone and called?" Her question was met with a deafening silence, "What about an e-mail, a postcard, a letter, something to let me know you actually cared? Nothing? That's what I thought. 'Friend's' don't go years without talking to each other. One text wouldn't have killed you jackass."

"Don't try to blame this all on me, you're the one who stopped talking to me. You said, 'I think it would be best if we don't talk to each other now that we're both in a serious committed relationship.'" Dez said mimicking Trish, "What kind of bullshit is that? That just about fucking killed me, do you know how hard it was to stay away from you?"

"You have some nerve." Trish started but she was cut off by a searing kiss. A moment ago, they were at each other's throats and now he had his tongue down hers.

It took all her strength to push him away, "Dez, we can't." She protested weakly.

"The hell we can't." He captured her mouth again silencing anything she was going to say.

He kissed her with everything he had, his kiss making up for all the years they'd spent apart. Trying to communicate the fear, the anger, the anguish he had felt when he received that e-mail. He kissed her for all the years he had wanted her, needed her, yearned for her.

Throwing all caution to the wind, she slanted her mouth making the kiss deeper. She felt the kiss all the way down to her toes, among other areas. Dez brushed his tongue across her bottom lip, she parted allowing his tongue to enter, deciding to turn the tables she pulled his tongue in gently suckling on it until she felt his chest rumble.

All too soon, it was over and he was pulling her closer, leaning in he pressed another sweet kiss on her swollen lips, her eyes drifting shut she rested her head on his broad chest listening to the beat of his heart.

He relished in the feel of her in his arms, they remained intertwined until finally Dez was the first one to break the silence, "Remember our first kiss?"

_Laughing they slipped past a yelling Coach Simmons and snuck out of the gym into the empty school parking lot._

"_Did you see his face?" Trish laughed._

"_I didn't know Coach Simmons face could turn that many shade of red." Dez chuckled._

_Austin and Ally had gotten cozy on the dance floor causing Coach Simmons to almost have an aneurysm. _

"_Poor Ally, having the most romantic night of her life ruined by an angry glee coach, that's something she won't be getting over soon." This was one for the books. _

"_Austin looked pretty pleased, he's finally got the girl of his dreams."_

"_And she finally has the boy of her dreams." Trish sighed wistfully._

_They reached his car Dez hopped on first and then extended his hand towards Trish._

_Pale hand grasped tan hand and sparks flew._

_Clearing his throat Dez quickly released her hand looking away trying to get his emotions in check._

_Next to him, unaware, Trish shifted around trying to get comfortable on the hood of the car. _

"_Here, allow me." Dez shrugged out of his jacket, "Sit up a second." Trish complied sitting up so Dez could spread out the jacket. Reaching behind her he threw it on the hood, "Okay you can lie back down now." She stretched out staring at the array of stars dotting the sky, the music from the gym faint in the background. She inhaled the fresh air around them a huge relief from the stuffy ambiance in the gym. _

"_Dez are you okay?" he had yet to relax next to her._

"_Huh, yeah, I'm great." He turned to look at her, the moonlight casting a shadow on his face. But his blue eyes betrayed an emotion she'd seen directed at her various times but had yet to decipher. "I'm more than great actually."_

_Suddenly aware it was just them in the middle of an empty parking lot under the stars Trish tore her eyes away from Dez's intense gaze._

"_Trish."_

_When she turned to look at him again he was closer, caging her in, one arm on each side._

"_You're beautiful." He murmured kissing her cheek. Unable to stop her reaction Trish blushed and quickly tried to hide her face._

_Gently he turned her to face him again, "Has anybody ever told you that Trish De La Rosa?"_

"_No." She answered meekly._

"_Well you are." _

"_So." He kissed her other cheek._

"_Damn." He placed another kiss on her forehead. _

"_Beautiful." His warm mouth brushing the corner of her mouth._

_Her eyes fluttered back open, full of a thousand questions. But right now all she wanted was one thing._

"_Dez?"_

"_Hmm."_

"_If you don't kiss me right now…"_

"_That's my Trish."_

_Trish had loss count of the endless times Jace had called her that, but it never felt right until now. Losing all bashfulness Trish fisted his shirt and tugged him down. _

_The kiss was everything she imagined it to be and more. In the briefest moments when she had allowed herself to lie awake at night dreaming about what could be this was what she envisioned. Body tingling, hair raising, foot popping, explosive, earth shattering kisses. He completely engulfed her, teasing her, pulling her deeper and deeper under his spell._

_Until._

"_Dezzy!" Carries voice rang out in the darkness._

_Dez swore quickly rolling off of her. _

And just like before the moment was shattered.

Clearing her throat Trish withdrew from him both physically and emotionally.

"Get out." She told him in a monotone voice holding the door open.

"What?" Dez looked completely baffled by her request, things with Trish were just starting to go right when they took a drastic turn left.

Carrie had almost found them making out on the hood of Dez's car. But that hadn't been the worst part. Quickly she'd pulled the straps of her dress back up while Dez straightened his tie and re-buttoned his jacket, wiping her smeared lipstick off her and Dez she became aware of one thing.

She'd just kissed Dez.

And cheated on Jace.

Making up some lame excuse, she had run off leaving Dez with his girlfriend. His girlfriend then and now.

"_Trish wait up!"_ Ignoring him she'd continued running never looking back.

Her eyes looked for Jace on the dance floor but instead found him swaying next to the punch bowl unnervingly close to Kimmy.

"_Jace c'mon we have to go."_ Trish half yelled half begged.

Words slurring and unstable on his feet he had complied, Trish narrowly managing to avoid Dez.

Trying to do the right thing Trish had driven him home and walked him all the way up to his hotel room which proved to be a daunting task if you factored in how much Jace weighed and a broken foot.

Turning to leave Jace had caught her by the arm pulling her into him and planted a sloppy kiss in her lips.

Unsure of what to do Trish had remained frozen as he clumsily explored her mouth. Unable to take it anymore she reluctantly responded.

"That's my Trish."

He took her shudder of disgust as one of pleasure and continued his inexperienced drunken seduction.

She didn't sleep with him, at least not that time.

She would never understand how they had lasted as long as they did even with her inability to commit more than just her body.

She might have broken up with Jace but she refused to be the person he ran to when he got bored of Carrie. She was not that type of person and just the fact that he thought she was pissed her off even more.

"I believe I asked you to get out."

"And I believe we were in the middle of something."

"No we weren't, we aren't. Dez get out before I call the cops."

Dez didn't move an inch, he'd called her bluff.

"I guess Ally didn't tell you." Dez stood in the middle of her tiny living room smiling broadly.

She needed him to get out. Their kiss had really shaken her, reminding her of what it felt like to be truly alive. Exasperated Trish ran a hand through her unruly hair. "Dez just tell me, I don't have time for any of your childish games."

"Childish?" Dez's smile quickly disappeared.

"Childish?" In a few short steps Dez crossed the room and was now directly in front of her.

"Childish?" He whispered dangerously, closing the door behind her he pushed Trish up against it and began the slow delicious task of devouring her.

Pressed up against the door she was gasping, throbbing, needing a release and wondering how they got to this point,

Slowly he ground his arousal against her, "In case you haven't noticed darling, it's been a long time since we were both children." He drawled fully aware of what he was doing to her.

"I can't think when you do that!" Trish panted squirming against him.

Dez chuckled his breath fanning her ear, "That's the point sweetheart."

Reluctantly Dez pulled away from her, "But that's not why I came here."

"Right," Missing his warmth Trish fiddled with her blouse doing her best to straighten it. "Why you are here is the better question, because as much as I would love to believe you came here just for me, I'm not a fool to fall for that again."

Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.

"Trish that night-" Dez began.

She held up a hand to silence him, "Don't, just don't. Why are you here now?"

"Austin called me."

It's not like she was expecting him to profess his undying love but still, it stung a little. Okay, it hurt a lot.

"So you need Austin to remind you that I'm still alive, that I still exist. That I'm still your friend."

_That I still love you._

Realizing he had out his foot in his mouth, Dez tried to backtrack, "No wait it's not like that."

"You know what Dez, save it. It's been a long week, and I don't have the energy to do this with you. Lock the door on your way out. I don't know what Austin told you but he can take his good intentions and shove them up his ass. " With that she turned and almost ran to the sanctuary of her bedroom but not before he saw the tears welling in her eyes. Trish collapsed on her bed trying hard to fight back the sobs that were threatening to escape her. It would be months before she would be able to get the image of them pressed up against her door out of her mind.

Dez swore at the sight of her tears, why couldn't it be like in the movies. Where she jumped into his arms and they lived happily ever after.

He had two choices, to stay and fight or give up and close the door on a future together.

Scribbling a note, he left it lying in front of the coffee machine where he knew she'd find it the next morning.


End file.
